The Vermont Regional Cancer Center, a clinical and basic cancer research center designated by the National Cancer Institute since 1978, has four fully developed programs: Cancer Control Research, Clinical Research, Anticancer Drug Development and Genetic Toxicology. A fifth program in Growth Control/Signal Transduction is being developed. The Cancer Center Support Grant will provide "Core" support to these programs through the following shared resources: Biochemical/Pharmacology Laboratory High Pressure Liquid Chromatography Facility Immunobiology Laboratory Tissue Culture Facility Flow Cytometry Facility Biostatistical Resource Clinical Research Data Management Tumor Procurement Facility DNA Facility Research Communications office Administrative Services